


Nothing's Different

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Horsing Around, M/M, Play Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Mark and Jack have wonderfully different perceptions of their relationship.





	

They’re wrestling, and Jack’s always been one for a joyous scuffle so of course he’s winning, as much as you can win anything in a half-assed, giggling pile of limbs. Mark’s got a brother too so Jack isn’t sure why he’s so shit at horsing around lately, but it might be more about the boyfriend thing than the wrestling thing. Ever since the label on their relationship changed, Mark’s been… sweet, honestly. _Gentle_ -like.

Boring as _fuck_.

“C'mon, asshole, fight me!” Jack laughs, yanking on Mark’s shirt in an attempt to throw him over. Mark’s built like a goddamn statue, though, and Jack knows it’s futile. It’s still fun. “You’re no fun anymore,” he adds, whining, knowing that accusing Mark of being anything less than a good time is most likely to do the trick.

Mark gasps in mock outrage. “You’re gonna take that back,” he growls, grinning crookedly as he jabs Jack in the ribs and then grabs him around the middle to hoist him up.

“Mark, Mark no,” says Jack desperately, pawing at Mark for some kind of extra foundation as Mark lifts him up and struggles for a minute before actually getting him over his muscled shoulder. “Holy _shit_!” Jack wheezes, balancing painfully on his belly, gripping at the back of Mark’s t-shirt so he doesn’t fall.

“Am I fun now, baby?” Mark croons, faux suave, like he isn’t wobbling dangerously and barely able to breathe right now.

“Put me down, ya stupid arse,” Jack says, resisting the urge to wriggle violently. He’s all for bruising from horsing around, but cracking his head open isn’t the kind of war wound he’s looking for. Still, he’s a ways away from the floor, and Mark’s hands are keeping him steady; he laughs, suddenly giddy. “Wee! I’m up so high!”

“What a change of pace for you,” drawls Mark, snort-laughing at his own humor.

“Shut up, loser, we’re practically the same height,” Jack says.

“And yet I accomplish so much more with it,” Mark says, smarmy.

“Okay, this is killin’ my stomach, you gotta put me down now,” Jack says, shifting just a little to take some of the pressure off his gut.

“You skinny little greenbean,” sighs Mark, beginning the complicated endeavor of getting Jack down from his shoulder without them both falling over. “Ow, Jack, fuck,” he grunts when Jack tries digging a foot into his hip to steady himself.

“I’ll skinny little greenbean _you_ , mistar!” Jack threatens, wriggling around like an excited toddler – or monkey – to ‘help’ Mark set him back down on the floor. He leans back to crack his spine, face screwed up. “Fuck,” he exhales, “M'gettin’ too old for this shit.”

“ _Now_ who’s boring?” taunts Mark, resolutely ignoring the urge to do exactly the same thing.

Jack considers it. “Still you,” he says, and raises up on his toes a bit to kiss Mark’s forehead.

Mark laughs, tilting his face to catch a proper kiss off Jack’s fiendishly grinning mouth. “Why do you always want me to kick your ass?” he giggles, unsubtly putting a hand on the small of Jack’s back to rub out some of the strain.

“Cus I don’t want you to treat me any different,” Jack says, impulsively honest as always, “Just cus I’m your boyfriend now.”

Mark grins. “Well if you want to drop the whole sex thing and go back to punching each other in the kidneys to deal with sexual frustration, that’s fine,” he says, relaxed, and Jack punches at his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153342921642/nothings-different (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
